A New Beginning
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Set in between Spykids 1 and 2, this fic tells the story of how The Giggles' and the Cortez's Meet. Please R
1. A New Agency New recruits

A/N – This is my first fanfic – hope you like it. It comes in between Spy Kids 1 and Spy Kids 2, and focuses on how The Giggles' and the Cortez's meet. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter

Chapter 1 – A new agency…New recruits.

After coming back from their very first mission, Carmen and Juni Cortez had received a message from Devlen, the Director of the OSS. He wanted them to do another mission. This time, however, without the help of Mom and Dad – Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez. In addition to the new mission, The OSS were funding a splinter-cell unit of new spies – the Junior OSS. Created for not only the sons and daughters of current and former OSS spies, but also for new recruits.

"Hey Carmen, did Mom give you that message? Apparently Donnegan – you remember, the agent we rescued from Floop and Minion – has two kids, and he wants us to train them. Apparently their names are Gary and Gerti" Carmen's younger brother, Juni, was over-excited, and yet trying not to show it. Having been thrilled when he was asked into the agency, he now couldn't wait to meet the two kids that he had to train. Silently, he pondered on what they would be like. He hoped that he would get on well with Gary, and that his sister would get along with Gerti. But he'd just have to wait and see.

"Yes Juni, Mom gave me the message. We've got to meet them in Dad's office at 0800 Hours tomorrow morning." Carmen said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

As Carmen and Juni walked into their dad's office at 0745 the next morning, they were both thinking about their new mission.

Carmen's POV

I wonder what they'll be like. Maybe we won't get along with them. There might be a total personality clash. But I really hope not. Let's see what do we know about them? Hmm, well apparently, Gary is 13 – the same age as me. Gerti is 11 – the same age as Juni. I hope that Gary and Juni get along well – Juni needs all the friends he can get at the moment. I know that neither of us have to go back to school, as we're being taught at home for our own safety, but the only person our age that Juni hangs out with is me. He needs some male friends. Hopefully, he'll get along well with Gerti as well. I'm not bothered whether I get along with them, really. I find it pretty easy to at least tolerate people, so everything should be all good.

Juni's POV

They'll be here any minute. I wonder what they'll be like. I hope we get along with them.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

As Carmen and Juni were awaiting the arrival of the new recruits, Gary and Gerti Giggles walked into the OSS building with their dad, Donnegan Giggles. At the entrance, he pointed them in the right direction, mumbled something about having to get back to work, and took off. So they began the long walk to Gregorio Cortez's office alone. Little did they know what would await them when they got there.

Ok – That's chapter one over and done with. R&R let me know what you think…Sorry if it's a bit…what's the word I'm looking for? Aah yes, Pants. It's my first crack at a fanfic…this was the best I had.


	2. Pick Your Poison

OK – I decided to go ahead and do Chapter 2. Please R&R – oh, apologies for anything stupid that comes up in the "guy" chat between Gary and Juni – I'm not a guy, so am clueless with this stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, creations etc.

Chapter 2: Pick your Poison

As the door opened, Carmen and Juni turned round to face their new trainees.

"Hi, I'm Gary Giggles" said the boy. He was tall for 13 – about 5' 9" – with dirty blond hair that fell in all the right places. He looked Carmen up and down, and let out a stream of air through his teeth. "You must be Carmen? And this, I presume…" here he paused, giving Juni a cursory glance before looking back at Carmen "…is Juni".

"OUT of the way, Big Brother" snapped the short blond girl besides him. "Hi, I'm Gerti Giggles" she said, extending her hand to Carmen.

"Carmen Cortez. How's your dad? Were there any side effects after the de-flooping?"

"Nah, he's fine. He spent a week recovering, and he's back at work now. By the way, thanks for taking the time to train us." Upon hearing his little sister say this, Gary Giggles rolled his eyes at Carmen, trying to attract her attention. But she was still chatting to Gerti, so he turned to Juni and tried to engage him in conversation.

"So squirt, what engine has your ride got?" Juni looked at him with his eyebrows raised

"My ride? I'm 11. Listen, if you want to learn how to be a spy, you're gonna have to watch closely. Carmen and I have an urgent mission that we need to go on. Why don't you accompany us? There's room in our DragonSpy for an extra two people, as long as you don't mind squishing up" As Juni finished his sentence, Gary looked over at Carmen and winked: As she caught his eyes, and grin slowly spread across her face. Before either of them could say anything, Gerti broke in.

"Yeah, that would be fine, thank you Juni. Come on big brother, pick your jaw up off the floor and lets let the Cortez's get to work. What time do you have to leave for your mission?"

"1700 hours, from the docking port…if you meet us here at 1630, we'll show you the way. See you later guys."

"Welcome to DragonSpy 4" intoned an automated voice as the quartet entered their mode of transport: Juni first, then Gerti, followed by Carmen, who was followed by Gary.

"So this is our DragonSpy guys. Would you like a drink before we get going?" asked Carmen.

"You've got drinks on this thing? I thought this was just a way of getting from A to B" Gerti said incredulously.

"Yeah, we've got drinks, food, sleeping areas, and a whole lot more…so, Pick Your Poison" said Carmen, speaking more to Gary than the rest of the group.

"I'll just have whatever you're having…Carmen" drawled Gary in a smooth voice that neither Carmen nor Juni had heard before, but Gerti was very familiar with.

"LOOK Gary, stop trying to hit on Carmen…at least wait until this mission has been completed, because we don't want anything to affect our training" Gerti said to her brother, who replied merely by frowning at her, a true sign that he was annoyed. Before anything else could happen, however, the lights flickered, went out, and they heard a loud bang towards the back of the ship.

Well…Chapter 2 finished…please don't be too harsh in your reviews…its my first time


	3. Mission Briefing

Ok, sorry everyone for the EXTREMELY long break. This is only a short chapter for now, but I know where this story is going, so please carry on reading and reviewing. It won't be 4 years before I update again.

I own nothing

* * *

"What was that? Juni, I thought you said that this ship was technically more advanced than the last one. If this one breaks down, I'm blaming you – you picked it" Carmen ranted at her brother, who just looked at Gary and rolled his eyes, as if to say 'sisters, eh?'

"So you DO have a ride? She's very nice, if a little...common. Surely they must have cooler stuff out there?" Gary said under his breath to Juni, while the two girls tried to fix the problem.

"It's ok, nothing's wrong, there was just a little water in the engine. Now, shall we get back on track? This is the mission: We have to track down a rogue agent who has recently been causing problems for the OSS. Nothing major, more...annoying. Messing with the mission guides so agents who have a mission in New Hampshire end up in Hampshire, England. You get the picture. So far, nothing has been done that would actively endanger the OSS, but the powers that be want to nip it in the bud before an agent is endangered. They've sent juniors because they figure whoever it is won't suspect children. So, here is the information we have so far". Carmen finished her speech a little out of breath, although this had more to do with Gary Giggles' chocolate brown eyes than with her long explanation.

"We'll take the assignment" Gerti said, moving her brother out of the way to take the file Carmen was proffering.

"Shouldn't you read the file first? It might be dangerous" Juni said. Gerti just rolled her eyes at him, as if to say "Danger? Ha! I scoff in the face of danger and challenge it to an arm-wrestle".

"Listen, squirt, I might LOOK sweet and innocent, but I can take care of myself, and anyone else who can't cope with things that might turn nasty. Even if I am a girl, as my brother always loves to point out. Well, let me tell you; I've saved his skin more than he's saved mine."

Carmen and Gerti squared up to each other, each one thinking that while the boys might be weak, the girls most certainly were not, and would probably be both the brains and the brawn of this mission.

"Ok, let's just take a chill pill. Carmen, set the co-ordinates. Juni, download the mission files onto our screens. Gerti and me will go and scope out the rest of your ship" Gary said, assuming authority. Unused to it, everyone did exactly as he'd said.

* * *

No cliffhanger this time, just some scene setting. Apologies again for not updating for four years. Please review


End file.
